Love is Far Greater
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Upped rating for romantic content. COMPLETE!
1. Getting Reaquainted

"Love is Far Greater"  
  
Chapter 1 Marketplace Fun  
  
Melisa and Atemu (when we moved back to egypt, we changed to our real names), were sitting in the throne room. Atemu looked quite bored. "What's the matter? Do you want to duel to pass the time?" Melisa asked. "No, not right now," Atemu replied. "Okay, well, try not to look so forlorn. You're making me worry," Melisa said as she lightly squeezed his hand. "Master, there's a notice you should see that just came in," said Mahaado (dark magician) from behind them. "Oooo, let me see it," Melisa said playfully as she snatched the note before Atemu could even turn around. Mana (dark magician girl), who was also there, was watching this with amusment. "Melisa, let me have it," Atemu replied sternly. "I want to read it first," she cooed in reply moving the paper away from his reach. "Oh my, some bad news." "Melisa, let me have it," Atemu said, with more frustration in his voice now. "Oh, I'm sorry Pharaoh, here you go." Atemu took the paper from her and read over it. A theif was on the loose. "Why must you be so difficult?" "Because I love you." Atemu smiled and then turned to the two mages. "Mahaado, please take this flyer and post it around the kingdom. I want everyone on alert. I will not have my people in harm's way." He nodded and obeyed. "Now can we go duel?" Melisa puppy pouted. "Alright, let's go." "Yeah!" "I'll go prepare the Game Room for you," Mana said excitedly. "Thanks Mana," Melisa replied.  
  
As Mana went ahead, Melissa held on to Atemu, and she snuck in a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her and held her closer to him. "Oh Atemu, I love you." "I love you too, Melisa." They reached the Game Room and Mana and Mahaado were waiting for them. "Master, Mana has everything ready for you." "Thank you Mahaado," Atemu replied. Mahaado stepped aside and he and Mana opened the doors for them. Melisa walked in first, still holding Atemu. "I bet ya I can win. I haven't lost my touch yet." He playful laughed adn both sat down opposite each other. The duel dragged on and Melisa came close to winning but she didn't. "That was just to waste some time anyway." "It was fun, thanks for talking me into it." "Oh, Atemu, you can be so funny sometimes." He smiled but then looked upset about something. "What's wrong little pharaoh?" "I miss Yugi, that's all." "I do too, Atemu, I do too," Melisa replied as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad to at least have Mana and Mahaado with us." "Yeah, and you make ruling Egypt worth it." Atemu smiled at her. "You do, ruling is so boring sometimes, but with you, it's more fun." This made him laugh.  
  
"Well I suceeded in getting your mind off of missing Yugi," Melisa said as her and Atemu sat outside in the courtyard. "Yes you did." "Are you hungry?" "Maybe a little." "Hey, I know, you want to go to the Marketplace?" "That's actually a good idea. We've been stuck in this palace all morning." Melisa laughed. "Does that mean yes?" He nodded. "Yeah! Let's go!" He smiled again and the two of them went back inside the palace. "Mana, Atemu and I are going to the Marketplace for awhile. Can you and Mahaado watch things for us?" "Sure Melisa." "Thanks a bunch. I always knew you were my most faithful." Mana smiled and went to go find Mahaado as Melisa went to the chambers to get dressed in the typical outing disguise. Melisa was adjusting her cloak when Mana knocked on the door. "Come on in." "Melisa it's me, Mana." "Oh hi Mana. What's up?" "Nothing, just that the Pharaoh is ready to go." "Oh okay. You know you can call him by name. You always call me by my name." "I know but..." "It's okay, you would be showing any disrespect or anything. Atemu and I regard you as friends." "I guess you're right." "I look so stupid in this stuff. I don't like hiding in these grundgy clothes." "It's more or less a safety measure Melisa." "I know, but I don't want to hide from our people." "You aren't hiding, you're just being careful." "I know, I know."  
  
"Mana? Oh, there you are," said Mahaado as he entered the room. "What's wrong Darky?" "The Pharaoh is growing a little impatient. He's ready to go." "Oh, i'm sorry Mahaado. I'll be right there." **My Atemu, you can be so silly sometimes.** The two mages left the room and Melisa followed shortly. She met Atemu in the hallway and smiled when she saw him. "Ready now, my dear Pharaoh?" she cooed. "Yes, I've been waiting for you. You sure take a long time to get ready." She laughed at him. "Oh Atemu, you make me laugh. Anyway, let's go now." They both headed out of the palace and out to the Marketplace.  
  
***  
  
At the Marketplace, Pharoah Atemu was being dragged along by Melisa. "Please slow down." "C'mon Atemu, this way." **Every time she sees something new, she's so...** he thought, but then stopped nd smiled. He was yanked from his musings as he was pulled yet again in another direction. "Awww, cute kitties! Can we get one, can we?" At first Atemu was taken aback and was about to refuse, then a white colored cat with purple eyes and a purple tinged tail stared at him from Melisa's arms. **Those eyes, remind me of Yugi** "Atemu, can we get him please? Isn't he just so cute?" He knew how much she loved cats, and besides it was cute. "Alright, we can get him, but just that one. One cat is enough." (i know egyptians loooove cats, but with palace life and all, it would be hard to take care of) "Thank you," she replied as she kissed him, "I 'm gonna name him Yugi. He reminds me so much of our friend." Atemu smiled as they payed for the cat and walked away.  
  
Melisa kept petting him the whole time. "You're so cute, Yugi, yes you are," she cooed. "Why don't we find somewhere to eat?" Atemu asked. "Good idea, I'm sure the kitten's hungry too." The three of them walked a little further and found a place with fruit stands and every kind of food you could think of. "Wow, there's a lot here, but I don't see any place that sells milk." Atemu laughed and pet Yugi under the chin. "He's starting to grow on you isn't he?" He just smiled, patted the kitten on the head, and looked around at all the stands. "Oooo, they're selling apples over there!" Melisa exclaimed. Apples were her favorite fruit. She snuggled Yugi under one arm and dragged Atemu with the other. "Meow!" "Oh, I'm sorry Yugi, I'll slow down." "Can you please stop running around, please?" Atemu panted. "I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry." Atemu laughed and pointed out a sandwhich stand. "Oo, it smells good too," she replied as she looked over to where he was pointing. They walked over to the stand, bought lunch, and found a place to sit. The three of them sat down and ate their lunch happily.  
  
AN= My second Egypt fic. Hope you like. Review Please. Me want reviews. 


	2. Stop Theif!

Chapter 2 Stop Thief!  
After they finished lunch, Atemu, Melisa, and Yugi (the kitten remember) got up and continued to walk around and explore the Marketplace. Yugi was licking himself clean in Melisa's arms. Atemu was laughing at how cute he was. "Atemu, why don't we get a pretty collar for him?" "That's a good idea." Both smiled at each other and walked over to one of the nearby stands. Melisa's eyes widened at all the lovely cat collars that lay before her. Her sky blue eyes took in all the glittering jeweled ones, and the diamond studded ones. Yugi cocked his head as he looked at the pretty shinys. "Rrroowww." he purred. A snow white paw, flicked at a blue collar with a diamond studded Ankh on the middle. "You like that one?" Melisa asked. Yugi mewed happily. "I think he wants that one Little Pharaoh." "I guess he knows he's royalty," he joked in reply. They paid for the collar and Atemu helped Melisa fasten the collar around Yugi's neck. Yugi let out a loud purr as he licked his paw and nuzzled against Melisa, getting into a warmer position in her arms. Both of them laughed at the purple tinged cat, but were pulled from their musings when a cry erupted from the crowd. "Stop him!" "It's the thief, it's the thief!" Atemu and Melisa watched a blur run past them. "That was him, Pharaoh. Let's go after him." "No, let me handle this. You stay back and make sure the villagers are safe. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt." "Okay, please be careful. I love you." "I know, I'll be back I promise," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Yugi looked on in confusion. "It's okay little Yugi," Melisa said as she pet him and watched Atemu leave. **please be careful** She turned away and headed towards the center of the Marketplace to tend to the people of the Kingdom.  
"People of Egypt, I am your Queen Melisa," she shouted as she removed her cloak and took the Millennium Charm from under robes as proof. "Listen to me, the thief is at large and I wish that you would all return to your homes. You will be much safer there, please lock up behind you. Thank you." Melisa put the now glowing Charm back under her robes and put her cloak back on. All the townspeople left the Marketplace and Melisa headed towards the Palace. Yugi purred happily in her arms.  
Meanwhile, Atemu was chasing the thief down the alleyways and back roads of town. "Quit following me!" "Not until you return what you have taken!" "Back off you commoner!" "I am no commoner!" The Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead and he removed his cloak to reveal that he was the Pharaoh. "Crap! I'm being chased by the Pharaoh!?" "Yes, and you had better turn around and face me! There is no since in running!" The thief ran a little further, Atemu hot on his heels. "Don't make me use the Puzzle!" "Fine, I'll stop," he replied as he turned around and looked directly at Atemu. "Return what you have stolen and I'll release you on minor charges." "Fat chance!" The thief whipped out a concealed weapon and slashed Atemu before he could even react. He yelled in pain, but then composed himself. The Puzzled glowed fiercely now. "I didn't want to have to do this, but... MIND CRUSH!" A wave of power shot from the Puzzle and knocked the thief unconscious. The nearby villagers took the thief away to the proper authorities. He was locked away in prison. As the Symbol disappeared and the Puzzled stopped glowing, Atemu clutched his side and fainted on the ground.  
In the Palace, Melisa felt a sharp pain. **Atemu's hurt!** She rushed out of her room, still holding Yugi. She bumped into Mahaado in the hall. "Mistress, what's wrong?" "It's Atemu, he's injured, I can feel it." "Let me go with you," Mahaado replied as he put both hands on Melisa's shoulders. "No, I don't want anyone to get hurt. What if the thief is still there? It could be dangerous." "Please Mistress, I will not allow you to go alone." "Thanks Darky," she sighed. "Darky? What's wrong?" "Mana, Melisa sensed that the Master is hurt. I'm going with her to go find him." "Should I go along? Maybe I can help." "No Mana, Mahaado and I will go. It's too dangerous for you. Please stay here and watch Yugi for me?" The female mage nodded and took the kitten from Melisa.  
Mahaado and Melisa left the Palace, Melisa leading the way with her Charm. "This way, Mahaado, this way." The found him lying in the road, a small pool of blood around him. "Oh Atemu, what happened to you?" Crimson eyes slowly opened. "Melisa...." "It's okay, I'm here now, pharaoh," she soothed as she held him close to her in her lap. "Come, let's get him home so the Healers can tend to him." "Right, c'mon Atemu, let's go home." Crimson eyes closed in sleep again as Mahaado took Atemu into his arms.  
When they reached the entrance to the Palace, Mana was waiting for them. "Oh by Ra! What happened?" "The thief was gone when we got there. He's badly hurt, please go get the Healers and fast." "Right away Melisa." The Healers arrived and took Atemu from Mahaado. As they took him away, Melisa let her anger flow. "I knew it was too dangerous," she cried. Mahaado pulled her into a hug and Mana put an arm around her. She let tears fall as she sunk her head into the mage's robes. "It's alright Melisa, we have some of the best Healers around. He'll be okay," Mana said as she comforted her. "Please don't worry Mistress, I'll take you to him as soon as I get word." "Meow?" Tear stained blue eyes looked down into purple ones. "Come on Melisa, I'll take you and Yugi into the kitchen okay?" "Yes, I'll wait for the Master and come get you." "Thanks Mahaado. I'll follow you Mana." "Okay, this way." Melisa picked Yugi up from the floor and followed Mana into the kitchen.  
  
"Let's see, I have some imported chocolate. How about that?" "That sound great Mana. How about Yugi?" "Let's see, there's some ginger snaps here, or we have left over fish." "Rroww, rroww." "I think he wants the fish." "Alright, he sure is cute." "Yeah, he is. He reminds me so much of Lil' Yuge, back in Japan." "Now that you mention it, he does remind me of little Master." Mana sat down and placed two chocolate bars and little bits of fish on the table. Yugi hopped out of Melisa's arms right onto the table and began devouring the fish. Melisa took small bites of the chocolate. "So, do you think he's going to be okay?" "Don't worry Melisa, he'll be fine. This is the Pharaoh we're talking about." "You're right. I shouldn't worry." Both girls smiled and laughed at Yugi.  
Mahaado walked in with a smile on his face. "Great news, he's going to be alright. All he needs is a few days rest and time for the wound to heal. He's been asking for you, Melisa." "That's great, c'mon Mana let's go see him." "What about the kitten, Darky?" "He can come too, that ball of fluff will cheer him up." So the two mages, and Yugi, who was in Mana's arms this time, headed to the Chambers to go see Atemu.  
"Hey there you," Melisa said as she walked in and sat down by the side of the bed. Crimson eyes gave a weak smile. "You're reckless you know." He started to laugh but then held his side. "Easy, you almost got yourself killed Baka Pharaoh. Don't ever do that again. You're a reckless hero if I ever saw one. And I love you for that," she added soothingly as she took his hand into hers. He smiled back and put his other hand on top of hers. She smiled at him, her blue eyes shimmering with happy tears. "Come on Darky, let's leave them alone, kay?" He nodded and headed out. Mana put Yugi on the bed and walked out behind Darky.  
"Looks like a certain little someone wants to say hi," Melisa mused as Yugi began licking Atemu's face. Both of them smiled and Yugi curled up next to Atemu and fell asleep. "Aww, he's so cute. Anyway, the thief was gone when we got there. What happened?" "I weakened him with the Puzzle, and then some of the townspeople took him away. Then I blacked out and I can't remember much," he replied. "Alright, well, I leave you alone to rest. Is it okay if Yugi sleeps by you?" Melisa asked as she got up to leave. Atemu reached his hand out towards her. "Please don't go." "You want me to stay?" He nodded. She walked back over to the bed and laid down beside him. The noise woke Yugi, but he just resettled so that he was comfortably nuzzled in between the Pharaoh and Queen. All three fell asleep.  
  
HIKARIGIRL= Hope you liked that chapter. Kind of sad/cute huh? Please Review or there won't be a next chapter. 


	3. Old Injuries, Old Friends

Chapter 3 Old Injuries, Old Friends  
One week passed and Atemu was 100% better. He was back to normal and the Kingdom and Palace were happy again. "Back to the boring old sitting around huh?" Melisa commented. Atemu laughed. "How is it you can always make the most boring thing, worthwhile." "Because everyday I share with you is a wonderful, beautiful, God given day. I find happiness in everything when I'm with you." Crimson eyes looked lovingly into her blue. They held each others hands and were about to kiss but.... "Mrrooowwww." "Huh? Oh, hello Yugi. What's up you little cutie." "Moww," he replied as he rubbed against Melisa's leg. "Oh, someone wants some attention." Atemu laughed as Melisa picked Yugi up and set him in her lap. He purred as she petted him. Both of them smiled at each other and Yugi curled up on Melisa's lap to sleep, the Ankh on the collar shone brightly in the sun.  
"Master, there is someone here to see you." "Who is it Mahaado?" Melisa asked in curiosity. "It's one of the Egyptian Officials. He wants to discuss the matter of the thief that was apprehended a week ago." "Alright, I'll see him." "Do you want me to go with you?" "No, I'll be fine. Mahaado, please take Melisa to the courtyard and wait for me there." "Okay, Atemu, I'll wait. Mahaado, lead the way." The Queen and the Mage turned and left, Yugi purring in Melisa's arms.  
Atemu reached the Conference Room and sat down to talk with the Official. "What is this business about the thief from a week ago?" "Oh, great Pharaoh, we wish to give him a proper trial and if needed file an execution order." "Alright, I'm listening." "We proposed that the trial shall take place tomorrow evening, both you and the Queen will need to be present. There will be no doubt that he will be found guilty. Assaulting the Pharaoh and stealing are high offenses. Do you agree to the terms?" "We shall be there." "Thank you great Pharaoh." The Official left the Palace. Atemu sighed heavily and headed towards the courtyard.  
"Oh, Yugi, you're so funny." "Rrow," he mewed as he chased a butterfly around. He was pouncing all over the place. Melisa and Mahaado were in fits of laughter. "He sure is a cute little cat. I don't think I've seen one so energetic," Mahaado said between laughs. Mana walked into the courtyard and smiled at the site. Yugi pounced and slipped which made him smack right into Mana with an unhappy Meow. "Aww, are you okay?" the female Mage asked as she picked up the distraught kitten. She kissed his head and scratched his ear which made him purr. "Here you go, Melisa. He's an interesting little one, isn't he?" Melisa nodded as she took her beloved Yugi into her arms. "He reminds me of Young Master." "I know Mahaado, I was thinking the same thing. Melisa agrees." "Yeah, that's why I named him Yugi." "I see we are having fun," said a familiar deep voice from behind them.  
"Oh, hi little pharaoh. Did the meeting go well?" "It did, we have to be at a trial tomorrow night." "Oh, alright." Yugi hopped out of Melisa's arms and rubbed up against Atemu, purring the whole time. "I think he likes you," Melisa said with a smile. "I guess he does," Atemu replied as he bent down to pick up the kitten. As soon as Yugi was in his arms, he began rubbing against him and purring loudly. Atemu smiled and scratched the cat's ears. "Aw, isn't that cute," cried Mana. Little purple eyes closed in sleep as Atemu kept petting Yugi. "What should we do now?" Melisa asked getting a little bored. "Why don't we duel to pass the time?" "Really?" "I knew that would make you smile." "What about Yugi though, he's sleeping so happily." "Mana why don't you take Yugi to the kitchen and put him in his bed." "Alright," Mana replied as she carefully took the sleeping kitten into her arms and headed to the kitchen. Atemu and Melisa headed towards the Game Room, Mahaado in the lead.  
After the duel, which Melisa won this time, the two of them and Mahaado headed back to the throne room. "That duel was fun, but I'm ready to get back to work now," Melisa stated as she sat down on her throne. Atemu smiled, but that slowly turned to a look of boredom as an hour passed with nothing to do. Melisa watched the sunset and looked over at Atemu. "Look at the sunset, little pharaoh, isn't it pretty?" "Yes, I guess it is." Both looked at the golden sunset and then at each other. "I love you, Yami, my darkness." "I love you too." Melisa leaned over her throne and rested her head on his shoulders. She closed her blue eyes in happiness, then reopened them. It was then that she noticed silhouettes in the distance. "Atemu, what is that?" "What? I don't know, but I think we are about to find out." The silhouettes came closer to reveal men on horses. They were traders coming through.  
"Great Pharaoh we offer you and your Queen these gifts. We ask only for a small price." Blue eyes scanned the merchandise, but found nothing of interest. "You traders are all the same, however, I really see nothing of interest. Be gone with you," Melisa said sternly. "But my Queen, you...." "You heard her, carry on your way." "But..." "I see that you are desperate, I will give a small amount to help you get by. Take it and leave." "Yes, great Queen. Thank you." They left and faded out of sight. "Melisa, why did you do that?" "I saw how poor they were and a little kindness can go a long way. I was being nice, that's all." "Where would our kingdom be without you?" Melisa laughed and kissed Atemu before sitting back in her throne. The evening came to a close uneventfully. Melisa yawned and stretched in her throne. "I think I'm going to retire for the night. Are you coming?" "I'll be there in a minute." "Okay, I'll be waiting for you." She kissed him and left for the Chambers. Atemu sighed and followed shortly after.  
The next day was quite busy. The morning was rushed and there were countless papers to sign and there was the matter of the trial that evening. "What a hectic day and you and I still have to go to the Marketplace to get a dress for tonight." Mana, who was in the Chambers with Melisa, laughed. "Take a deep breath. I think you'll look fine in whatever you wear. Atemu doesn't care what you look like." "I know, but I have to at least be presentable and I don't see any of these working to well." Melisa held up several robes and outfits that just didn't appeal to her. "What about this one? You wore it that one time." "No Mana, it has too much gold on it. I want to represent myself. I don't want to be something I'm not. A little gold from time to time is okay, but too much? Yuck!" "I think you look wonderful in that one." "I know, Mana, I know, but I don't want to wear it. Besides, I prefer turquoise anyway. C'mon, the sun is setting I don't want to be late. Let's go to the Marketplace." "Alright, I'm coming." Both girls headed out as Mahaado tried to get Atemu to smile a bit.  
"C'mon Master, why don't we go duel or something." "Not right now, Mahaado. I have too much on my mind right now." "Try not to worry about the trial." "Mrrooowww." "Hello, Yugi," the mage said as he picked up the kitten. It began pawing at the mage's Millennium Ring. Atemu saw this and began to laugh. He pet the cat and looked into his little purple eyes. "I guess I am worrying too much." Mahaado smiled and scratched the cat's ears. "I have a feeling, tonight is going to be a long night." "Why don't we change the subject away from the trial?" Atemu nodded in agreement.  
Two hours passed and Melisa returned to the Palace with Mana. She got changed into her new dress and put a matching hair band in her hair. "Are you ready Melisa?" "Yes, I'm ready Mana." She followed the female mage out into the hallway and towards the throne room. They met up with Atemu and both he and Melisa left on horseback to go to the Temple of the Courts (or whatever that place was where people were put on trial). Mahaado and Mana stayed behind to watch the Palace. When Melisa and Atemu got there, they were seated in front and the thief was brought in bound by chains and two guards. As the trial progressed, he was found guilty and execution papers were made up, much to Melisa's dismay. "Why kill him?" she asked with concern in her eyes. "I'm sorry Melisa, what's done is done. I gave him a chance and he didn't take it." "I know he hurt you, but..." "He has to be punished. I tried to give him a second chance, I really did." "I know, I know. It's just...you know how I feel about execution." Atemu held Melisa close to him and tried to change the subject.  
That morning the Execution papers came in. Melisa knew what was coming. Though, she was in a happy mood, despite what would happen to the thief. Atemu, however, was on edge. He was tired from the late night and the hectic day yesterday. He was reading over the paper about to sign it, when it was suddenly snatched from his hands. Melisa laughed playfully and held the paper away from him. "Give it back, I need that." She just smiled and ran off. "*heavy sigh* I don't have time to play games, I need that paper!" He ran after her. *Why must she play games now?* Melisa laughed as she ran through the palace trying to hide. **He is so not going to sign this.** She turned a corner and hid in the nearest room, which happened to be the bedroom (also referred to as the Chambers). She hid under the bed, peeking her head out from time to time. She heard Atemu's feet pounding through the halls. She flew out from under the bed and decided to hide behind it. She then noticed the bed wasn't made and (because of instinct) tucked the paper in her waistband so as to start making it. That's when the bedroom doors flung open. "There you are, you mischief maker," Atemu said rather sternly. Melisa stopped what she was doing and let out a playful little scream. She began running around the room, tripping over all the pillows and such. He was hot on her heels, and not enjoying her games one bit. "I need to sign that paper." She giggled and tried to jump over the bed to avoid him, but got tangled up in the covers instead. He climbed up on the bed and disentangled her, then he pulled her into a bear hug, so as to stop her from running. "Now, give me back that paper." She squirmed and shook her head. He turned her to face him, still hugging her. "I need to sign that, give it back." Blue eyes looked pleadingly into his.  
He saw her look of sorrow and gave in. "Alright, I won't sign it. I'll spare his life." "I'm sorry for playing around. Here," she said as she handed him the paper. "C'mon now, let's get back to the Throne Room," he replied as he held out a hand towards her. Just then something unexpected happened. As Melisa reached for his hand he fell to the ground. "Atemu, what's wrong?" He held his head and tried to steady himself. "I don't know, it's probably from running around." He fainted. "Atemu! Someone help!"  
Mana heard her cries and came running. "What is it Melisa?" "It's Atemu, we were playing around and he, he fainted." "Oh, my. Let me get the Healers." The Healers were there in minutes. Melisa stood back as they put him in the bed. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" "He has a fever, but that's all I can tell." "Alright, I'll go wait outside," Melisa replied as she left the room. "Is he going to be alright Melisa?" "I don't know Mana. It's weird, he just fainted like that."  
  
Later that night, Melisa was let back in. "Well?" "I'm sorry my Queen. It seems he's very ill. That wound spread an unknown infection. His fever is still high and I'm not sure if he'll get better." "Infection? Oh no. You're sure there's nothing else?" "Yes, all we can do it hope and let him rest." "Thanks anyway."  
A week passed and there were no signs of improvement. Melisa was by Atemu's side the whole time. "I love you, Atemu." He smiled weakly at her. "I wish Mahaado and I could have gotten there sooner." "It's alright, I'll be okay." Melisa smiled. "I'm sorry you're so sick. I'll never leave your side." Again he smiled at her. "I know what might help, how about we have Yugi come visit." "I would like very much." "Okay, I'll leave Yugi and the Mages here, while I go send word." Melisa smiled at Atemu and left.  
  
Another week passed and Yugi had arrived in Egypt. "I'm glad to see you again Lil' Yuge, sorry about the circumstances though." "It's okay, I'm glad to see you guys too." Melisa led Yugi into the room. "Atemu, he's here." He struggled to sit up, but without success. "Take it easy little pharaoh," Melisa said as she rushed into the room. She helped him sit up a little bit. "Hey Yami, how's it going?" "Not too well, but I'm glad you're here." Yugi smiled and kept the conversation going as Melisa tended to Atemu. "Wow, a lot has happened huh?" Melisa asked as she changed the cloth on Atemu's forehead again. "Yeah, before I forget everyone says hi." "Oh, that's nice of them. How's Tea and Grandpa?" "They're alright." Atemu smiled. "It's good to see you smile Atemu." "Won any duels lately Yami?" He gave a weak nod. "I think we should let him rest now," Melisa said as she got up from her chair. "Good idea. See ya later Yami." He smiled as Melisa and Yugi left the room.  
  
HIKARIGIRL= Yeah, Yugi came to visit. I promise next chapter will be happier. You have to review though. 


	4. Mishaps and Recovery

HIKARIGIRL18= Hey guys its me, your beloved authoress, hikari-chan. Thanks for all the love you guys have given me. Now I want to establish the system of reviews. My quota shall be 1review per chapter for all my stories. If I get at least one per chapter I will update. Now, on with Chapter 4 for "Love is Far Greater". Happy reading. ^_^  
  
Chapter 4 "Mishaps and Recovery"  
/=atem (yami), //=yugi, *=me linking back and forth  
Melisa awoke and lifted her head from her arms she which she was resting on. She gasped when Atem wasn't there in the bed. (That is the proper Egyptian spelling for Yami's name so from now on it's Atem. Thanks for correcting me K Yami Yugi 3.) She left the Chambers in a panic. *Atem! Atem! Where are you?!* /.../ She ran through the halls and smacked into Yugi. "Are you looking for Yami too?" "Yeah, I can't find him Yugi. He's still too weak." "I'll help you look. I'm worried too." "Let's both try mind linking to him." Yugi nodded. //Yami?// *Atem?* /.../ //Yami?// *Atem?* /.../ "Dangit, we can't reach him." The two of them searched the palace and headed towards the Throne Room. Mahaado and Mana met up with them along the way.  
"What's the matter Mistress?" "Oh Darky, we can't find Pharaoh Atem." "The Master?" "Wasn't he sleeping in the Chambers with you?" Mana asked now worried. "Yes, but when I woke up he was gone." Melisa's blue eyes narrowed in worry. "Don't worry, we'll find him somewhere. He couldn't have gotten too far," added Yugi as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I hope so," she replied. The two of them left the mages and continued their search.  
They found him outside on the palace steps with a pure white dove perched on his hand. Weak crimson eyes looked peacefully at the beautiful creature. He had a smile on his face. Kitty Yugi was chasing more of the pure white doves close by. "There you are! Atem, you had me worried sick!" Atem let the dove fly off with a smile before turning toward Melisa and Yugi. Melisa had a sad look on her face with tears in her eyes. "Hey there Yami." "Ra Dang You! Don't scare me like that!" Melisa cried as she ran over to him. Kitty Yugi cocked his head with a mew of concern. Atem welcomed her embrace with a hug as he laughed, which led to a coughing fit. Melisa looked up, her blue eyes pleading into his weak crimson. "You shouldn't be out and about in your condition," she whimpered. "I'm sorry to worry you," he replied weakly still holding her, "I was just bored." Melisa smiled, "You Baka Pharaoh." Yugi, who now had Kitty Yugi in his arms, smiled too.  
Kitty Yugi purred happily. "What's this little guy's name?" Yugi asked. "I named him after you." "He really is just like you, Hikari *coughing*." "C'mon, let's get you back inside. The cold wind is making you sick." "Alright, I'm coming," Atem grumbled weakly. Yugi laughed and Kitten Yugi jumped out of his arms. Melisa led Atem as Yugi followed. Kitten Yugi was proudly proving to everyone why he was named Yugi. "I guess you're right. He does kinda act like me." "Mmm hmm, he has cute purple markings and the same eyes too," Melisa added. Everyone laughed at Kitten Yugi's antics until Atem started coughing again.  
The group reached the hallway right in front of the Chambers. Mana and Mahaado walked up just as Melisa reached for the door. "There he is," Mana said with a girlish smile on her face. "I'm glad you're safe. You gave us quite a scare Master." "Thank you for your concern, Mahaado, Mana." Both Mages smiled and walked off. "Okay, let's get you back to bed." Kitten Yugi was again in Yugi's arms. He was purring loudly as the 18 year old scratched his ears. "I think he likes you." "Yeah, maybe he knows you're the one he's named after," Melisa joked. "Maybe, he is cute though." Melisa nodded and smiled as the cat fell asleep in the arms of the human he shared his name with.  
After Melisa helped Atem back into bed, she turned to leave with both Yugis. "Now, promise me you'll stay in bed. No more little adventures." Weak crimson eyes pleaded. "No Atem, you aren't going to pull that one on me. You need your rest." He sighed and conceded. "I'll be back in a little while. I promise I won't leave you for too long." He smiled and she smiled back. "See ya Yami." "I love you, I'll be back, kay? Get some sleep now." She closed the door and left with the two Yugis towards the dinning room so she could do some much needed work.  
  
After she finished some much hated paper work, she got up from the table to go check on Atem. Yugi followed as Kitten Yugi walked off towards the kitchen. "Guess he's hungry." "Guess so," said Yugi as he followed the kitten's movements before turning around again. They reached the Chambers and Melisa gently and quietly opened the door. The cutest sight befell them. Atem was curled up sleeping soundly. "Awww, wittle phawoah wore his self out," Melisa cooed. Yugi just smiled and turned to leave, knowing he should leave his two friends alone. Melisa gave him a 'thank you' glare as she walked towards the bed. Yugi closed the door behind them and walked away smiling, glad to see his friends so happy. Melisa carefully snuggled up next to Atem and put her arm around him. She soon fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Atem woke first. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and smiled at Melisa's sleeping form. She stirred and let out a moan as she reached for Atem. He laughed which made him cough. Melisa woke up and looked lovingly into his crimson eyes. "Morning." "Good Morning Pharaoh. Doing any better?" "Actually, now that you mention it I am feeling a lot better." "That's good Atem. I wouldn't want my little pharaoh to be so sick like that." He laughed which led to a small coughing fit. "Looks like you still need to take it a little easy." Atem just smiled. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast, My Yami." Kitten Yugi was pawing at the door and Melisa got up to let him in. He mewed relentlessly. "I guess we aren't the only ones hungry." Atem laughed and coughed once. Melisa smiled, picked up the cat, and waited for Atem to meet her at the door. They left for breakfast and caught up with Yugi on the way.  
  
HIKARI-CHAN= Hey, me again. I told you this chapter would be happier. Cute, funny, and romantic, Nyo? Anyway, like I said above, at least one review for this chapter and I update. I am in the process of the next one for LIFG (love is far greater). Sankyu! Sianara! ^_^ 


	5. The Marketplace and Sweet Love

The Market Place and Sweet Love  
After breakfast, Melisa helped Atem up from the table as he was still slightly weak. Yugi got up too and bent down to pick up Kitten Yugi. As the three of them and Kitten Yugi walked out of the dining room, they were thinking of what to do. "How about a duel?" asked Yugi. "I'm up for a challenge," Atem said with a hint of weakness in his voice. "Ohhh, noo, you are still too weak. You are still recovering. There's no way you're even thinking about using the Shadow Realm," Melisa said crossly with a stern look in her eyes. Atem pouted, pleading with his crimson eyes. "Noo! Not that! Mahaado! Atem's begging to use the Shadow Realm again!" The mage ran in with Mana at his heels. The female mage laughed as Melisa consoled a puppy pouting pharaoh. "Now, now Master. You know Mistress Melisa is right." He sighed and conceded as Yugi hid a smile.  
"Why not go to the Marketplace? It's safer. Please my little darkness?" "Alright, if that makes you happy." "Yeah, it's settled then. Off we go!" Atem and Yugi followed an excited Melisa towards the Chambers, so they could get ready to go out. Yugi and Kitty Yugi sat on the bed next to Atem, waiting for Melisa to get done. Melisa and Mana's girlish giggles could be heard from the dressing area of the room.  
"I don't know what they could be doing in there," Atem sighed. "Try and be patient Yami. At least we're getting you out of the palace. You haven't been out in a while. "You're right, hikari." Yugi smiled and Kitten Yugi decided to hop down and leave the room. After a few more minutes, Melisa was ready to go, grungy cloak and all. "C'mon guys, let's go." Atem smiled and let Melisa lead him out of the room, Yugi following closely behind.  
At the Marketplace, the three of them walked along going past various stands. Atem was smiling, glad to be outside. "See, aren't you glad we got you out of the palace my little pharaoh?" He smirked in reply. She smirked back. "It's good to see you guys so happy. Especially you Yami." "Yep, he's finally out of the palace after being cooped up for so long," Melisa stated excitedly. Atem couldn't help but smile widely. Everyone smiled as the sun shone brightly. A small, low rumble was heard and Melisa and Yugi turned towards the sound. Atem sweat dropped with a sheepish look on his face. "Guess someone's hungry," Melisa cooed. "Good to see your appetite's back." "Now that you mention it, or should I say Atem's stomach did, I am kinda hungry myself." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then, onward towards food!" Melisa shouted as she led the group to some nearby stands.  
They sat down on the rim of the fountain in the center of the Market. Melisa played with the water and ran her fingers back and forth. Atem looked around and took in the fresh air and the sites. I'm glad to be out of the palace. I did not like being sick. The palace tends to get boring Yugi was enjoying himself as well. After they finished lunch, they continued to sit there, soaking up the sun. Melisa and Atem smiled at each other. Melisa looked away, and as she played with the water, she got a mischievous look in her eye.  
"Think fast, Atem!" "What? Ahhh!" "Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she splashed him more. "Hey, you're getting me," Yugi laughed. "Aww. C'mon Lil' Yuge, it's fun!" she shouted as she continued to splash. "Come on now, hey!" "giggle Spoil Sport." Atem gave up and started laughing and splashing along. Everyone was getting soaked and they were laughing whole heartedly.  
After the three of them were thoroughly soaked, Yugi, Atem, and Melisa headed back to the palace. They reached the hallway that lead to the Chambers and stumbled upon Mana and Mahaado. "girlish giggle Oh my, what happened to you?" "How did you get so wet like that?" "She started it," Yugi and Atem said in unison. "Aw, c'mon guys. You were doing it too. It was fun laugh." Everyone, except for Mahaado laughed again. "Come on Master. You'll get sick again if we don't get you dried off and changed." "Yeah, I should change too. Come on Mana." "Coming Melisa."  
After everyone was dried off and changed, Melisa walked down the hall towards the dinning room. She was hungry and wanted a snack. She found Yugi sitting there, kitty Yugi in his lap pawing at his bangs. "Laugh He really likes you, don't you boy?" "Meow." Both giggled. Melisa sat down next to Yugi and the kitten and began eating an apple. Kitten Yugi kept pawing at Yugi's bangs. Melisa laughed as she watched in interest. "Hey laugh quit that." "Come here kitty, kitty, kitty. Here Yugi," Melisa cooed as she grabbed the cat from Yugi's lap and placed him in her own. The diamond ankh on his collar glittered brightly in the sunshine. She scratched behind Kitty Yugi's ears.  
"You were just going to forget about me, were you?" Yugi and Melisa turned quickly around. "Oh, Atem, hello Love. I didn't mean to leave you." "It's alright. I just wondered where everyone went." "Hey Yami." Atem smiled as he sat down next to Melisa. "So, what should we do now?" "I'm not sure, what do you wanna do Yugi?" "How about a duel guys?" "Okay, how about a 3 way?" Atem smirked at Melisa with a childish light in his eyes. She nodded in reply. "You're 100% better now. Besides, I know how much you wanted to use the Shadow Realm." Atem's smirked graduated into a smile and he pulled Melisa into a tight hug. "You're welcome, can you let me go now?" He let go and the three of them headed off toward the Game Room.  
  
After the duel Yugi, with kitten yugi in his arms, were following a very happy Atem. Melisa was holding onto Atem's arm. "Now what?" "Let's go have some alone time," Atem replied. "Alright," Melisa cooed. Yugi looked curiously at the two of them as he scratched kitty yugi's ears. "Um, Yugi, can we...be alone for awhile?" He looked at them and smiled. "Alright, I'll go hang out with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl." "Thanks for understanding Hikari." "No problem." "Thanks buddy," Melisa said as she gwomped him. Yugi smiled as Melisa and Atem walked away.  
They reached the Chambers and Melisa yawned tiredly. She let go of Atem and walked away, deeper into the room. "Where are you going?" "Don't worry little pharaoh, I'll be back." She gave him and playful smirk and dissapeared into the dressing area. Atem realized how worn out he was and decided to get more comforable. After changing out of his Pharaoh attire, he laid down on the bed and waited. Melisa came back in a short-skirted, loose and comfortable, linen dressing gown. Atem sat up and looked at her. "See, I told you I'd be back," she cooed as she climbed onto the bed and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled at her and lifted her chin, so his crimson eyes met her blue. "What?" "It's just that I've never noticed how truely beautiful you are." "Yami! After five-thousand and three years, you still...you still...flatter me." "I love you that's why." "Oh, Atem." "Did I say something wrong?" "Ssshhhh, don't say anything," she replied softly as she placed a finger to his lips. Atem just blinked in confusion.  
She snuggled next to him and looked up into his eyes. He smiled and laid down next to her, carefully putting an arm around her. She inched closer and nuzzled her head against his chest. Atem playful laughed and hugged her closer to him. "Yer kinda smothering me," Melisa replied though muffled. "Sorry, he replied as he released her a bit. She looked up at him with an innocent stare. He smiled and tucked a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear. Both exchanged romantic smiles and both knew what was about to happen. At that moment, without a second thought, the made love to each other. Love so beautiful and heart felt that a bright glow emitted from their Items on the bedside table.  
  
Awhile later, Melisa rolled over slightly out of breath. wow, she thought, i've never felt like that or done something like that before. but now we can have a child "Are you alright?" "Yeah, fine, it's just, I've never experianced that before." "Did you rather we not have? "No. I love you and I want to have a child. I'm glad we did it." He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. She smiled innocently back. "I'm sleepy now." Atem smiled and kissed her again. "Goodnight, my love," she whispered as she snuggled into the covers. "Goodnight," Atem replied as he did the same but not before softly putting an arm around her.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= Went from cute, to romantic didn't it? Hope you like. I'm working on the Last Chapter right now, so review and I'll be sure to post it. Thanks guys. 


	6. Home Sweet Egypt

Hi, it's me Hikarichan. We have reached the end of Love is Far Greater. I admit it was a cute fic, but it's not finished if I don't write the happy ending. So, please enjoy the last chapter. I hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks.  
  
"Home Sweet Egypt"  
  
The morning sun filled the Chamber's with a bright light. The sunlight shined brightly on the bed, making Atem flinch from the harsh light. He slowly opened his crimson eyes. A dove cooed on the windowsill. Atem carefully sat up and smiled at it. He looked down to see Melisa sleeping soundly, her left arm curled up beside her. He smiled down at her. She winced and opened her eyes at the sudden change in light, because Atem was now blocking the streaming sunlight. She looked innocently up at him. He smiled and gently stroked her cheek with his finger. She laughed, took a hold of his hand, and lifted it away. "That tickled, please don't do it again." "Did you sleep well princess?" "NnnnHnnnn, how about you little pharaoh?" "I slept fine," he answered as he tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear. She smiled and sat up. They sat there and smiled at each other.  
  
Kitty Yugi began pawing and mewing at the door. "Guess we should let him in," Melisa said as she got up from the bed and went to get dressed. Atem did the same, and in a few minutes, kitty Yugi was purring in Melisa's arms. "I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast." "Alright," Atem replied as he smiled and put an arm around her. They walked down the hall and towards the dining room. They stopped to take a peek in the kitchen along the way.  
  
Mana was cooking away, or at least trying to with Mahaado hanging onto her and snuggling. "Darky please. I can't fix breakfast with you holding me so tight." "Sorry," he replied as he let go. Melisa laughed and Atem pulled her closer. "Oh, good morning guys." "Morning, Mana. Looks like we both have our hands full," she laughed as she gave a wary look toward Atem. He smiled back. Mahaado took a hold of Mana's hand and gave it a small, gentle, squeeze before following Melisa and Atem towards the dining room. Mana finished making breakfast and also tended to kitty Yugi.  
  
Mahaado, Atem, and Melisa sat down at the table, Melisa in Atem's lap. They socialized while they waited. "It's such a beautiful morning," Melisa sighed. "Yes it is," Atem replied as he pulled her closer to him and stroked her cheek again. She giggled and took his hand away again. She then rested her head against his heart, "I can hear it beating. It reminds me of how we'll always be together. Soon, my love, three hearts will be beating as one." Mahaado looked stunned but then smiled. "Yes Darky, an aire is on its way." "I feel it as well." Melisa smiled. "I love you my little darkness." Both were about to kiss but Mana came in with kitty Yugi on her shoulder. She giggled, "Sorry to interrupt, but food's up." "Thanks Mana," Melisa said as he hopped off Atem's lap and kissed him. Everyone sat down just as a sleepy eyed Yugi came in.  
  
"Good morning, Young Master." "Hi Lil' Yuge." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and waved hello with the other. He sat down with the others. Kitty Yugi jumped off Mana's shoulder and into Yugi's lap, which thoroughly startled him. The cat mewed up at him and Yugi replied by scratching the kitty Yugi's ears. Kitty Yugi began purring loudly. Yugi, slightly more awake now, smiled. "Well, let's eat," Mana said excitedly being as she was hungry and she wanted to know everyone's opinion on what she had made.  
  
Atem, with Melisa in his lap, was sitting in the courtyard after breakfast. He was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about?" "Nothing really." "Oh. Nine months, in nine months we'll have our own little child." Atem smiled and pulled her closer. She snuggled more warmly in reply as she rested her head on his shoulder. The sun slowly rose in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
Months later after Yugi had gone home, Atem was pacing outside the Chambers. Mahaado smiled, "Please calm down Master. Worrying and being impatient won't make the baby come any faster. Mana just giggled as she kept kitty Yugi busy. "Why do these things take so long?" Both mages giggled. Kitty Yugi rubbed up against Atem's leg, as if to assure him that everything would be alright. He smiled and picked up the cat and began petting it. "See, no worries. We have the best Healers around. Melisa will be fine." "Darky's right. Melisa's a strong girl." Atem sighed and looked into the slightly open Chamber door. All he could see were Healers everywhere. He could hear Melisa's cries every now and then. Before he could rush to her side with worry, a Healer shooed him away and closed the door all the way. "Now, now. Don't be so rash dear Pharaoh. I assure you, it will be over soon," she had said with a smile. He sighed with relief, let the cat out of his arms, and then leaned against a nearby wall. "Worrying only upsets things," Mana said as she went over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled a bit, "You're right, I shouldn't be so..."  
  
"Pharaoh Atem?" The mages and Atem looked up curiously at the Healer. "You should be proud, it's a girl." Mana let out a girlish squeal as Mahaado sighed. Atem smiled and let the Healer lead him inside. "Hey little pharaoh," Melisa whispered, still weak from labor. He smiled brightly and she smiled back. "Would you like to hold her your majesty?" Atem took the infant girl with nervous hands. "Isn't she beautiful?" Melisa asked weakly. He nodded and smiled down at the cooing baby. The first thing he noticed were the eyes. Big crimson orbs exactly like his smiled up at him. Her hand groped for one of his bangs. He took it in his hand and felt how small she was. "What shall we name this little, curious, new life?" Atem asked as he hugged the baby closer to him. "I want to name her Ester." He looked to Melisa and then to the crimson-eyed bundle he held. "That is a wonderful name." Atem carefully went over and sat down beside Melisa on the bed and gently handed Ester to her. "We have a future Queen, my love." "Yes, and I can already sense that she is just as wonderful as her mother." "You flatter me," Melisa said with a weak smile. He smiled back.  
  
Ester cooed and reached for the Millennium Puzzle. "Aww, that's so cute. It seems she will have great power some day." "Yes, she already knows her origins." Her small finger touched the eye of the Puzzle and it glowed. The eye of Horus shone on her forehead for a brief moment. Melisa and Atem smiled at each other and Ester smiled too. Atem kissed Melisa's forehead and looked lovingly into her eyes. Melisa looked down at Ester and gently stroked the brown fuzz she had for hair. Atem carefully tickled her, making her giggle. He smiled as he kept at it, Ester making giggly noises the whole time. "We should let the mages in now. Mana would love to see her." "Alright." In a few minutes, a Healer led the two of them inside. "Oh my Ra! She is so darling." "She is very pretty Miss Melisa." "Thanks Darky." Atem made room as Mana went to the bedside to get a closer look. "Coochi, coochi, coo," Mana giggled as she played with Ester. "/baby gibberish/ " "I think she knows who her guardian is," Atem caroused as Ester groped for Mana. "Go ahead and hold her, Mana. She should know who her mother's favorite and most loyal is."  
  
Mana reluctantly took hold of Ester. "Oh my, she has your eyes Master Atem." He smiled. Mahaado looked at Ester as Mana cuddled her. "She is very easy to please that's for sure," he said as she giggled some more. "Yes she is." Atem smiled, "Why don't we let you two rest for awhile? Come Mana, Mahaado. Let's leave Melisa and Ester alone for awhile." "Good idea, here you go," said Mana as she handed Ester back to Melisa. Atem kissed Melisa and Ester on the forehead before leading the mages out of the room. Ester immediately fell asleep. Little did she know her life would be filled with many wonderful things.  
  
Hi, Hikarichan here. Great huh? Hope you liked. If you are looking for a sequel, read "The Life of Ester". Although this one is set in a slightly different time period, "The Life of Ester" should work. I do recommend reading "Adventures of Aquastar" before Life of Ester though, being as they go together. Hope you liked. Bye now! 


End file.
